


right in the BONE(er)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, brokenheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meatton hurts Napstablook's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right in the BONE(er)

Meatton was shaking his ass to the beat as he spun around with Sans and got up in his skeleton boner and started to grind his ass against him and moan "oh yea baby!!! your dick is so bony!" Sans said he was going to dick Meatton like he dicks his skele babes and that's when Napstablook walked in and said, "Meatton...? I thought we were together!" and Meatton gasped "Baby! I love you too! it's not what you think!" but Napstablook ran off crying and sobbing and Meatton whined as he took a dick up his ass as he watched his friend run away. 

"like if you cry every time...." San moaned as he came in Meatton's ass.


End file.
